Of Love and Parenting:A Love Story
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, Nanao y Shunsui encuentran un bebé abandonado en frente de la puerta octava sede de la División. Demasiado Nanao desesperación y deleite de Shunsui, el bebé empezó a llamarlos mamá! ¡Papá! Puede Nanao vivir a través de él? Leer y descúbrelo!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Love and Parenting:A Love Story**

: P.O.V de Nanao : .  
Como la lluvia pesada llenó el silencio del pasillo vacío , mis pasos apresurados se hicieron audibles . Fue una buena cosa que otros miembros del equipo ya se fueron a casa . Bueno, incluso si se quedaban más allá de su tiempo de trabajo , mis lentes brillantes y arrancan la cara manchada , probablemente sería suficiente para enviar a todo el embalaje , literalmente. Dibujo respiraciones agudas y caminando a toda prisa parecía hacer una impresión.  
Una impresión que dice " Nanao Ise es tan maldito duele ahora mismo ' ...  
" ¡Espera! Nanao -chan! "  
Sólo podía cerrar los ojos mientras lo oí. Con este sentimiento que estoy teniendo en este momento, sin duda , que el hombre sería la persona MENOS me gustaría hablar. Él es también el último hombre al que quiero volver a ver ... para que el hombre es la razón de mi ira - Kyoraku Shunsui .  
' ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ? Mi interior gritaban mientras yo seguía para acelerar mi ritmo . Su voz persistente llamó por mi nombre una vez más y, sin embargo , me las arreglé para ignorarlo.  
En verdad , cada mujer tiene su límite , y yo , por una vez, es sin duda en mi límite .  
Una transferencia de equipo es todo lo que podía desear. Estar bajo Kyoraku -taicho para los próximos siglos venideros sería totalmente insoportable!  
Mis emociones se intensificaron como un incidente reciente destelló en mi mente.  
Yo estaba esperando que él sea aflojando el ritmo en alguna parte. Robar una siesta o tal vez disfrutando de un trago de sake ... Si alguna de esas especulaciones no estaban en lo cierto , entonces no podría ser sólo una cosa que debe estar haciendo - coqueteo .  
Yo estaba esperando en las edades de sus obras de papel . Y una vez más , como un fukutaicho , debo darle la lata a que terminara tan pronto como sea posible. Mi instinto me dice que él está en su oficina . Y ahí es donde me voy ahora mismo .  
Cuando llegué a mi destino, al instante me detuve en mi pistas demasiado aturdida para decir siquiera una palabra .  
La puerta estaba abierta . Por alguna razón , mi corazón dio un vuelco . Por un momento, entonces supe que estaba a punto de ver algo ' no deseado ' . Y me culpaba a este sentimiento incómodo por eso.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y detener a mí mismo , yo ya estaba mirando a través de la puerta.  
Y allí estaba mi taicho en ausencia de su haori rosa ... con el nuevo miembro del equipo femenino de nuestra división en sus brazos.  
Y allí mismo , me di cuenta de una sensación de pesadez en mi interior. Llámame ' herido ' o lo que ... No sé . Al ver a la mujer descansando cómodamente en su pecho, la sensación se hizo más intensa .  
Fue probablemente por varias emociones tratando desesperadamente de encajar  
Dolor.  
Tristeza .  
Fury.  
Y para mi gran confusión ... la traición. Sí , me las arreglé para distinguir a algunos de ellos .  
Sentí éstos por alguna razón desconocida . No sé por qué me estoy haciendo daño . No sé lo que me da ganas de llorar y yo definitivamente no sé por qué me siento traicionada.  
Todo lo que sé es que ... No me gusta lo que estoy viendo , ni siquiera un pedacito más leve .  
Un sollozo ahogado escapó de mi garganta. Alarmado , me apreté mis manos en mi boca. " Ise fukutaicho ! " exclamó la joven e inmediatamente se separó del abrazo de Kyoraku -taicho .  
Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi presencia ya se había dado cuenta. Sintiendo la creciente tensión , decidí que me tengo que ir . Ni siquiera me molesté en prestar atención a sus llamadas cuando empecé a caminar.  
No quiero que me vean rompiendo así. No, definitivamente no en frente de Kyoraku -taicho .  
Nunca se me ocurrió que iba a reaccionar de esta manera. Normalmente, yo podría haber simplemente cerrar la puerta y dejar que ellos sean. Yo podría haber simplemente ignorado ...  
... Pero ahora ?  
Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. Supe entonces que había llegado el momento de ir a dejar este lugar tan pronto como sea posible.  
¿Cómo sería Kyoraku -taicho pensaría si me pilló llorando ?  
Más importante aún ... ¿qué le diría si él preguntó "por qué" ?  
Cielos help me! La última cosa que quería pasar ... es para darme cuenta de que me he enamorado de él.

Me las arreglé para llegar a la puerta principal con Kyoraku -taicho tizón mi trasero . Si empapando a mí mismo en la fría lluvia dura me llevaría a salir de este lugar, entonces que así sea. Si eso es lo que se necesita para escapar de su patética excusa ...  
Y ahí estaba yo, a punto de abrir la puerta , tratando de convencerme de que yo le escapé por una vez. Pero mi falsa esperanza se desvaneció en un instante como un fuerte agarre en mi muñeca me impidió hacerlo.  
" Nanao -chan , mírame . " Su tono suave de costumbre continuó. Sentí su aliento cálido alcanzar mis sentidos seguido de mi latido del corazón rápido . Sus ásperas manos callosas me agarre con un mensaje que dice : "Yo no voy a dejar ir hasta que me escuches .  
Las lágrimas una vez más amenazados de caer como Negué con la cabeza . "T- No hay nada que explicar , de verdad ... Kyoraku -taicho . " Dije tratando de actuar fuerte a pesar de que mi voz se quebró . Enlucido una falsa sonrisa en mi cara , traté de añadir significado a mis palabras.  
No estoy en condiciones de actuar de esta manera. Estas lágrimas ... este sentimiento ... todo es simplemente fuera de lugar.  
Yo, por un lado, estoy fuera de lugar también.  
" Cuando dije ' Mírame ' , me refería a ella como una orden. " Su autoridad revestida sus palabras y llenó el ambiente .  
Kami- sama ... Odio cuando él usa ese tono.  
Una orden del capitán es una orden ... independientemente de la razón detrás de ella . La verdad detrás de la frase ' un fukutaicho es inferior a su taicho ' fue muy evidente. Rebelde como estaba, me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté con mi muñeca sigue encerrado en su total comprensión . No tuve más remedio que seguirlo. Él hizo un pedido.  
Rendirse a mí mismo en su autoridad abrumadora , miré hacia arriba y me encontré con su mirada. Su penetrante mirada que decía sorprendentemente todos mis movimientos , pensamientos ... y hasta mi emociones - aunque siempre lo negué cada vez que ve a través de mí .  
En el fondo de mi mente , pensé que si podía mirarle directamente a los ojos , pude convencerlo de que me dejara ir . Después de todo, no hay ningún punto en torturarme así! Podría explicarse una docena de veces para lo que me importa !  
Para mi sorpresa , él puso sus manos encima de mis hombros y le dio un suave apretón . Como si mi visión me estaba engañando , diversión cruzó toda su función. Una amplia sonrisa en sus labios ... un brillo desconocido esclarecedor en sus ojos oscuros .  
En una palabra , estaba feliz , y yo estaba confundido. ¿Qué pasa con el cambio repentino ?  
" Por fin te encuentro , Nanao -chan. " Él respondió a mi pregunta no formulada . Era obvio para mí que él estaba tratando de reprimir su risa. Parecía que acababa de descubrir algo. Pero para "algo" que podría hacer él de esta manera ... ¿qué podría ser?  
" Estás celoso . " Dijo sin rodeos frente a mis propios ojos . Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su carcajada ya estaba haciendo eco a través de las paredes de la sede de la octava división.

. : Shunsui P.O.V : .  
Yo no podía dejar de reír al ver lo asustada que estaba. Debo haber dicho que un poco de rodeos , pero bueno, no todos los días que puedo llegar a exprimir a salir así. Mi encantadora Nanao -chan es una cáscara muy dura de roer.  
Y eso la hacía interesante.  
Yo podría estar buscando como un loco en este momento - riendo mi cabeza y todo. Pero todo esto me hace loco! Así loco por ver a mi Nanao -chan reaccionar así. Si ella supiera ... lo feliz que podría ser a causa de ella.  
" Le pido perdón , Kyoraku -taicho . Yo no soy celoso como usted declaró . " Ella dijo , y apartó las manos. De lo que estoy viendo , yo podría decir que realmente cabreado a su apagado. Bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría? Las mujeres son criaturas naturalmente secretas . Ellos odian que sus sentimientos se desarrollan de forma inesperada.  
Y yo sólo he desarrollado sentimientos de mi Nanao - chan . ¿Puede la vida hay nada más emocionante que esto?  
" Yare , yare Nanao -chan. No tiene nada que sea tímido de . Los celos son naturales en una relación. " Le dije y afirmó sus manos. Para responder a mi pregunta anterior , sí. La vida puede volverse más emocionante , sobre todo si tengo la oportunidad de burlarse de mi Nanao -chan así. Dios , mira eso hermoso rostro rojo. ¿No es maravilloso?  
"Nuestra relación no es nada más de un fukutaicho y de un taicho , señor! Yo lo agradecería muchísimo si terminamos esta conversación tan pronto como sea posible. " Ella dijo con severidad y se llevó las manos a la vez, como si estuviera quemada de mi tacto. Su rostro ya estaba furiosa y sonrojada . Y allí, casi podría anticipar una fuerte bofetada en la cara - teniendo en cuenta lo cabreado que está en mí en este momento .  
Aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué su rostro hermoso es tan roja , todavía podía estar seguro de una cosa .  
Si no fuera por mi título como ' taicho ' , yo sería la carne muerta.  
Pero desde nuestra disputa habitual me hace la vida tan digna de vivir, me permite continuar mi hábito favorito. Llame a mi obstinada o qué - diablos me importa.  
" Ah , pero Nanao -chan , ¿no celos un indicador de una relación en desarrollo? " Fue tan divertido cómo un día estresante terminaría así.  
"Una vez más , señor! Yo no soy celoso! " Ella dejó escapar recabar la mayor auto-control que pudo. Hey , te digo lo que, en momentos como este, siempre estuvo claro quién sería el ganador de nuestro pequeño juego.  
"Yo no mencioné que eras tú, Nanao -chan. " Empujar mi suerte más , me incliné y le susurré al oído: " ¿O podría posiblemente ser, entonces ? "  
Vi como su expresión furiosa se sobresaltó por un tiempo. A menudo, la cogí por sorpresa con mis réplicas . Para mi gran satisfacción, se esforzaba por luchar conmigo de nuevo . " Con todo el debido respeto, señor ! Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio podría quejarse acerca de su coqueteo con las mujeres ! "  
Suspiré, fingiendo una expresión de dolor . " Estas duras palabras podrían herir mi corazón frágil , Nanao -chan. " En mi propio punto de vista, nuestra "hablar" está tomando un poco demasiado largo. No hay engañando punto alrededor cuando ya es evidente.  
Ella está celosa .  
" Es tu culpa , Kyoraku -taicho Si no fueras tan agresivo - "  
Pero sus palabras se quedaron sin decir como un fuerte grito, nos llamó la atención. Como los dos finalmente se quedaron en silencio , me di cuenta que no era normal llorar - y este grito venía de afuera. Sí , bajo la lluvia frente a la sede del 8vo División.  
" Taicho ! " su expresión alarmada me dijo que estábamos pensando lo mismo .  
De hecho, fue el llanto de un bebé.  
Impresionado , abrí la puerta principal y fue recibido por el frío y penetrante gotas de lluvia dura. Finalmente , se dio cuenta a mí que el llanto del bebé era real. Bastante real para mí escuchar Nanao -chan a jadear con sorpresa ...  
Y ahí estaba ... un bebé que llora cubierto de empapado manta andrajosa en frente de nosotros .  
Esto en cuanto a la " Nanao -chan es celoso discusión ...

. : P.O.V de Nanao : .  
No se me ocurrió que hoy sería un día "doble bomba ' . El ' Kyoraku -taicho y una mujer miembro del escuadrón "incidente ya me sorprendieron bastante. Pero esto ...  
¿Cómo debo describir " la búsqueda de un bebé en nuestra puerta " a ser?  
Lo vi acercarse al bebé, sin importarle la lluvia - e insensible allí, yo estaba un poco sorprendido. Siempre he pensado que su punto débil eran sólo para las mujeres hermosas . Pero nunca lo hizo se me ocurrió que su punto débil también incluyó a los niños - un bebé abandonado , para ser exactos .  
Conociéndolo , él debería haber sido más prudente. ¿Y si no era un bebé de verdad ? ¿Y si es una trampa de un enemigo para atraerlo ?  
Pero antes de que me diera cuenta , ya estaba frente a mí - empapado y acunando al bebé en sus brazos.  
" Nanao -chan ... alguien dejó este bebé delante de nuestra puerta. " Pity era bien evidente en su voz. Sus ojos hablan de simpatía mientras miraba al bebé que llevaba. "Él es un niño pelirrojo . " Y agregó con una sonrisa después de desenvolver un poco la manta andrajosa .  
Como si anhelo por el calor de humano , llanto del bebé se calmaron un poco .  
"Yo ... yo lo veo ... " Aún así en peligro, que era todo lo que pude decir . ¿Cómo se supone que voy a reaccionar en una situación como esta ? Alguien acaba de abandonar a un bebé , y sucedió que encontrarlo.  
Y parecía estar feliz por eso .  
Para mi gran sorpresa, ojos interrogantes de Kyoraku -taicho encontraron con los míos . " Neh , Nanao -chan ... " dijo Su tierna voz de una manera fría. Con sus ojos oscuros no salir de los míos , supe entonces que él estaba buscando esperanza. Una esperanza para mí responder a su pregunta ... " ¿Qué debo hacer ? "  
En realidad no es inusual cuando me pregunte qué debía hacer . Pero aún así, cada vez que me da esa pregunta , muchas veces me he quedado sin habla . La mirada seria en su rostro mientras trataba de calmar el llanto del bebé parecía fascinarme . Era como si ... él quería quedarse con el bebé .  
Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decirle lo que hay que hacer?  
Esto es tan confuso.  
"Sólo hay que ponerse en contacto con el cuarto escuadrón e informarles de nuestra situación , señor. " Dije y me fui hacia ellos. " Ellos deben ser capaces de cuidar de él. "  
El bebé pelirrojo que parecía ser casi un año de edad ya había dejado de llorar . Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron haori empapado de Kyoraku -taicho y sus inocentes ojos me miraron fijamente durante algún tiempo. La pobre ni siquiera era consciente de lo lamentable que es su situación ...  
¿Quién sería tan egoísta suficiente para dejar este bebé indefenso bajo una lluvia helada , por amor de Dios ? !  
El bebé levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que lo llevaba . Vi como Kyoraku -taicho le dio una cálida sonrisa. Siempre he sabido que su sonrisa enigmática es su as en conectar con las mujeres. Pero ahora me di cuenta , incluso un bebé puede caer en esa sonrisa.  
Bueno ... podría incluso caer en ella .  
"Mira Nanao -chan, que está sonriendo . " Le oí decir seguido por su suave risa . En verdad , el bebé estaba sonriendo de nuevo y dejando escapar pequeñas risitas . Parecía disfrutar de la compañía afectuosa de Kyoraku -taicho .  
Un bebé en brazos de Kyoraku -taicho con sonrisas en sus rostros pegados ...  
Parecía como si ... estoy asistiendo a un momento de unión entre padre e hijo. Aunque me cueste admitirlo , se las arregló de algún modo para aclarar mis sentimientos . A pesar de la frialdad de los alrededores, una sensación de calor logró deslizado a lo largo de la parte interior de mi alma.  
Incluso me hizo olvidar la lucha estresante que teníamos antes.  
" ¡Papá! "  
Mis nervios sacudidos fuera de nuevo a la realidad.  
Fui testigo de la conmoción en el rostro de Kyoraku -taicho como el bebé repitió su palabra anterior . " ¡Papá! "  
Ahora esta vez , era mi turno de reír . Yo estaba pensando en una imagen "padre e hijo " hace un rato. Por último , voy a estar haciendo mi venganza. No todo el mundo se aleja así de fácil cuando se burlan de Nanao Ise . Dije y reí , "Parece que usted se tiene un hijo, Kyoraku -taicho . " En verdad , esto es tan divertido.  
Así divertido que me estoy sintiendo lágrimas estallando como me reí.  
" ¡Mamá! "  
El mundo pareció congelarse . Miré con asombro como los brazos cortos del bebé se acercaron a mí. Todavía en su brillante sonrisa y ojos alegres , llamó una vez más. " ¡Mamá! "  
Sin lugar a dudas , el bebé acaba de mí se refiere como su " mamá " ... y él como su 'Papa ' .  
" Parece que se tiene un hijo, también, Nanao -chan. Oh , olvida eso . Es nuestro hijo ahora . "  
Al final, fue él quien se estaba riendo .  
Dios mío, creo que me voy a desmayar !


	2. Paso a Kyo

**Of Love and Parenting:A Love Story 2**

Capítulo dos ! ¡Aquí vamos! Disfrute !

" Parece que se tiene un hijo, también, Nanao -chan. Oh , olvida eso . Es nuestro hijo ahora . "  
- Kyoraku Shunsui

. : P.O.V de Nanao : .  
"¿Debo contactar a la cuarta brigada en este momento, Kyoraku -taicho ? " -Le pregunté mientras nos paramos en frente de la puerta principal abierta. Aunque todavía no me he recuperado de la conmoción de ser llamado 'Mama ' y se burla exasperantes de Kyoraku -taicho , traté de cambiar de tema.  
Mi una vez elevada esperanza de venganza se había ido en un instante.  
" ¡Mamá! "  
Di un grito ahogado - mi reflejo parecía hacerlo. Lo cierto es que era el bebé en los brazos de Kyoraku -taicho que me llamaron . Yo he sido tocada por su dulce inocencia, verdad , aunque sólo él no llama él su 'Papa ' .  
Como si él encontró mi imagen de la madre muy hilarante, Kyoraku -taicho rió de nuevo. Esto hizo que mi sangre hierva - figurativamente. Por Dios , ¿tienes alguna idea de cuántas maneras Ya he planeado matarlo en mi mente ?  
Kami- sama ... este hombre es tan muerto.  
" Kyoraku -taicho ! Ahora no es el momento perfecto para que usted pueda estar riendo a mi costa ! "  
Sentí mi pecho agitado con furia . Para liberar un poco de esto , dibujé una respiración profunda y ajusté mis lentes. Se fue fuera de lugar en mi arrebato antes. Este es de hecho Kyoraku Shunsui - el hombre que drena totalmente despierto toda mi temperamento restante.  
Justo en ese momento , el bebé empezó a llorar de nuevo.  
" Yare , yare Nanao -chan. Obtener una bodega de su auto . " Él dijo y le dio al bebé una cálida sonrisa para calmar su llanto . ¿Puedo simplemente añada otra cosa en lo que he dicho antes ?  
Él es también el hombre que podría reemplazar a todos los que se perdieron los estribos que publiqué después de una explosión .  
"No te asustes así delante de Kyo- chan! Es sólo su instinto ya sabes ... te llama ' mamá ' y todo eso. " Su tono parecía estar acusando y me hizo sentir un poco culpable . Realmente, yo no debí haber gritado así. No, no en frente de un bebé ...  
Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando algo en particular me llamó la atención. ¿Acaba de decir ... ?  
" Kyo- chan? ¿Quién está en Kyo -chan ?" Pensé en voz alta.  
Oh dios ... no me digas ...  
Ni siquiera molestarse en mirar hacia atrás en mí, él respondió: "Yo le estoy nombrando Kyo- chan. Acabo de dejar el ' raku ' en mi nombre y sonaba muy lindo . ¿No lo crees así , también, Kyo- chan? "  
Como respondiendo , sus pequeños dedos regordetes , extendió la mano y sacó un puñado de su cabello húmedo. El bebé - o debería decir ' Kyo- chan' parecido a estar encantado con ella. Y lo mismo pasa con Kyoraku -taicho así ... Nombrar el bebé después de su nombre?  
¿Cómo podría imposible Kyoraku Shunsui alguna vez ?  
Asustado como estaba, me sentí como si tuviera que le contaré a la realidad de la situación. " Kyoraku -taicho ... " comencé , pero de repente sentí inseguro de mí mismo . " Sólo los padres pueden nombrar a su hijo después de los suyos. No es ... No estamos ... " Dios mío, me sentí estúpido. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo no podía elegir las palabras correctas que decir .  
Quería decirle que no debería estar haciendo esto - que actúa como un padre y todo eso. Lo más razonable es que en contacto con el cuarto escuadrón y dejar que ellos se encarguen de la situación. Además, es el mejor lugar para un bebé abandonado . Ellos deben ser capaces de hacerse cargo de él , mejor que nadie.  
"Yo lo estoy manteniendo Nanao -chan. " La seriedad de su mirada lo dejó caer como una bomba en los oídos. Me quedé estupefacto.  
Antes de que pudiera empezar a reaccionar , su mirada se encontró con la mía significativa . Una mirada que poseía un par de ojos de esperanza ... Sólo podía adivinar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Y sí , espero que no estamos pensando en la misma cosa.  
" Usted me ayudaría ... ¿verdad? "  
Por un momento , pensé que mis oídos me traicionaban . Sonaba como lo mismo que ocurre en mi mente. Y así , le pregunté a asegurarse de que yo escuché todo bien. " Usted lo está manteniendo , Kyoraku -taicho ? " Mi corazón latía con fuerza , por alguna razón que me di cuenta de su expresión se mantuvo sin cambios .  
Ojos oscuros encontraron su camino para debilitar mis rodillas mientras respondía : "Estamos , de Nanao . Lo estamos manteniendo ".

. : Shunsui P.O.V : .  
Pude ver claramente las huellas de varias emociones que cruzaban el rostro hermoso de mi Nanao -chan. Sin duda , estaba como esperando que reaccionara así. Yo sólo le pedí un favor - y no es realmente su tipo habitual de favor.  
Sí , le pedí que elevar Kyo -chan conmigo. Sonaba un poco extraño , sin embargo.  
" - Qué W razones tiene usted para este tipo de decisiones ... taicho ? " Su voz temblorosa velado la expresión maldita de sus características. Ah , mi Nanao -chan es una persona muy curiosa en el corazón. Ella cree que las cosas sucedan , debe haber una razón válida correspondiente para ello.  
Y ahora , debo darle una razón válida de por qué ella le pregunté a quedarse con el bebé - con EM , es decir .  
Yare , yare ... esta es una pregunta difícil. La verdad es que me siento como él. Pero saber Nanao -chan , ella no iba a aceptar ese tipo de razón. Hombre , ahora esto es lo que ustedes llaman un " momento difícil " . ¿Cómo debo reformular " Siento que es ?  
" ¡Mamá! "  
Fue entonces que me di cuenta ... Kyo -chan todavía está con nosotros . El pelo rojo , mejillas regordetas y un agarre muy fuerte ... realmente lo encuentran adorable . Además, llamando Nanao -chan su 'Mama ' , simplemente no podía resistirse a ser atraídos a este chico.  
Freaking a salir ... sobresaltó como un loco ...  
¡Desde luego que sí tienen mucho en común , ¿neh ?  
" Razones , Nanao -chan ? " Le pregunté y me acerqué más a ella. Aún atar fuerte en la manta andrajosa húmedo , repartí Kyo -chan en frente de ella . Sus brazos cortos alcanzó instintivamente para tocar su rostro.  
Nanao -chan por el contrario parecía estar en una pérdida para las palabras. Debo ser egoísta, pero voy a tomar ventaja de la situación. " Llamarnos 'Papa ' y ' mamá ' ... no le resulta bastante razonable ? "  
Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros por un tiempo . Se quedó mirando Kyo -chan que todavía estaba llegando a ella. La confusión era bien evidente en su rostro y pude simplemente leer su expresión como un libro abierto .  
Ella se siente mal por Kyo -chan siendo abandonado y todo.  
... Pero ella piensa que ella no es hasta la tarea de mantener al bebé con ME .  
A pesar de la personalidad severo que tiene, Nanao -chan tiene un montón de incertidumbres dentro de sí misma. Hasta ahí , voy a decir .  
Después de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro , tomó Kyo -chan de mí y lo acunó en sus brazos. " Taicho ... creo que debería justificar su respuesta. Una pregunta no debería ser usado para responder a otra pregunta . "  
No puedo evitar sonreír . En verdad, esto es tan parecido a Nanao -chan - tratando de mostrar que no está cediendo a mis peticiones. A pesar de que , definitivamente, contradiciendo sus acciones futuras ...  
" Vamos a mantener y seco a levantarse para esta noche , taicho . Kyo -chan podría coger frío . " Ella dijo y se inclinó suavemente para despedirse de mí . " Sólo por esta noche , taicho . " Cuando empezó a caminar hacia el interior con Kyo -chan en sus brazos , me sentí como que le dice algo .  
" Nanao -chan. " Llamé a cabo .  
Para mi gran alegría , se dio la vuelta y me miró . " ¿Hay algo más que usted desea discutir , taicho ? "  
Lo he dicho antes. Ella trata de mostrar que no iba a ceder a mis peticiones. La realidad , usted puede pedir? Ella da en que se necesita un gran esfuerzo , sin embargo. Ya sabes lo que dicen. La sensación después de un duro trabajo es muy gratificante.  
Así gratificante que incluso hace que me sienta satisfecho. Y sí, sólo una mujer puede hacerme sentir de esta manera ...  
" Arrigattou , Nanao -chan. "  
A pesar de la escasa luz de la sede de la octava de la división y la oscuridad del cielo nocturno , yo sabía en lo profundo de mí que ella está sonriendo . " Usted debe secarse para arriba, también , taicho . Pero dudo que si vas a coger frío . Eres más duro que una docena Jidanbou . "  
Con eso, se dio la vuelta y entró.  
No sé si ella se diera cuenta, ella sólo esbozó una broma .  
Y es una buena.  
Aquí estoy , riendo como un loco de nuevo. Nanao -chan es sin duda un montón de entretenimiento . Aunque ella ya había desaparecido de mi vista , la sonrisa que me dio quedé flotando en mis pensamientos. Probablemente estaré viendo esa sonrisa en mis sueños en los próximos años , ya sabes.  
Así que este es el "amor" , entonces?  
Estoy acostumbrando a ella.

. : P.O.V de Nanao : .  
Llamándonos 'Papa ' y ' mamá ' ... ¿no les resulta bastante razonable ?  
Sus palabras reproducen en mis pensamientos de mala gana mientras subía la escalera con Kyo -chan todavía en mis brazos. La manta húmeda empapada ligeramente mi ropa cuando sentí sus manos pequeñas sujetándolos firmemente. Yo no podía dejar de sentir lástima por él.  
Yo ya había convencido a mí mismo de que el bebé se debe dar a la atención de Unohana -taicho . Aunque yo creía que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudar a encontrar a la persona que abandonó a Kyo- chan. No importa lo duro de la vida en sociedad alma parecía ser , a este niño inocente no tiene nada que ver con eso. Kyo -chan casi no sabe nada , ni siquiera su verdadero 'Mama ' y ' papá ' .  
Una vez más, Kyoraku -taicho entró en mi memoria.  
Él quiere quedarse con el bebé .  
Y él quiere elevar Kyo -chan ... conmigo.  
Negué con la cabeza y trató de desviar mi atención a lo que realmente iba a hacer. Al llegar a la segunda planta , caminé por el pasillo y se dirigió mi camino a la oficina del Kyoraku -taicho . Es el mejor lugar para que Kyo -chan descansar.  
Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando acometen pasos por detrás me llamaron la atención .  
Miré hacia atrás y vi a un miembro del equipo femenino a toda prisa se me acercaba . A medida que se acercaba, las luces en el techo iluminan su rostro. Y hay , por fin reconocí quién era.  
La niña en los brazos de Kyoraku -taicho ...  
" Ise fukutaicho ! " dijo en voz alta . Me di cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa grande. Sea lo que contiene me dejó perplejo a más de por qué estaba abrazando Kyoraku -taicho antes.  
Y aquí estoy , viendo a mí mismo siendo sarcástico ...  
A pesar de su respiración jadeante , ella dijo, " Kyoraku -taicho me ordenó para ayudarle. " Ella se inclinó suavemente mientras se detenía justo en frente de mí. "Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para ser de ayuda. "  
De la forma en que habla , puedo sentir que ella es una persona muy amable . Si no hubiera sido por el incidente anterior , yo no estaría esta incómoda en estos momentos. Tratando de quitarse de encima la sensación , me tendí la mano libre. " Voy a estar esperando a él . Usted es ... ? "  
Tomando mi mano y sacudiéndola suavemente , ella respondió con impaciencia , " Ayumi Houjo . Es un placer para ser de utilidad . "  
Romper nuestro apretón de manos, me las arreglé para darle una sonrisa. Abrí la puerta y encendí el interruptor en la pared cercana. La habitación una vez oscuridad se llenó de luz cuando entré y me acerqué al sofá delante de la mesa de Kyoraku -taicho . Houjo -san siguió. No lo suficiente , oí cerrarse la puerta .  
Todavía en mis brazos y envuelto en la manta empapada , Kyo -chan gritó: " ¡Mamá! "  
A diferencia de mi reacción antes, yo estaba acostumbrando a ella. Me senté y lo acostó en el sofá. " Siento lo de antes, neh Kyo- chan? " Incluso si él no parece entender mis palabras , me dio una sonrisa sin dientes. Su cabello rojo fuego parecía rebotar en alegría.  
" Kyo -chan parecía entender que , Ise- fukutaicho . " Oí Houjo -san dice mientras se arrodillaba al suelo y abrió la bolsa grande. " Mi hijo fue una vez así conmigo , también ... "  
Sus palabras me llamó la atención, pero estaba distraído a la vez el contenido de la bolsa. " Houjo -san, w - ¿cuáles son esos? "  
Era una pregunta estúpida , lo sé. Pero verlos empacados en una bolsa grande, no puedo evitar sentirme confundido .  
"Eran prendas y cosas de mi hijo. Supongo que las camisas caben Kyo -chan a la perfección. " Ella respondió y continuó desempaquetar las cosas dentro de la bolsa. Lo cierto es que actualmente estoy sintiendo culpable por la forma en que actué antes. Houjo -san es una mujer muy amable. ¿Por qué ella estaba en los brazos de Kyoraku -taicho anterior no debe ser algo que quejarse acerca de ...  
Bueno, ¿por qué me afectó de todos modos?  
" Muchas gracias , Houjo -san. " Dije y quité la manta empapada de cuerpo menudo de Kyo -chan. " Yo ... no sabe que tiene un hijo. " El incidente anterior brilló una vez más en mi mente y me sentí mi cara ardiendo. Estoy tan avergonzado por dejarme pensar que ella tiene un romance con Kyoraku -taicho !  
Incluso si lo hacen tener una aventura , no importa .  
Bien ... se lo digan a los mestizos , Nanao Ise .  
" Yo tenía un hijo, Ise- fukutaicho . " La amargura en su voz se hizo evidente mientras me daba un pañal. El conocimiento suficiente acerca de algunas cosas en el mundo real, la " pañal " , es decir, yo realmente no tengo un tiempo difícil usarlo en Kyo- chan.  
Pero su afirmación " Yo tengo un hijo " parecía significar algo más ...  
" ¡Papá! "  
Mi mente errante lanzó de nuevo a la realidad. Lo cierto es que , Kyo -chan seguía acostado el sofá , pero él parecía estar llegando a los brazos de alguien. Y ... que alguien parecía estar sentado justo detrás de mí. Me di cuenta de algún modo por la presencia cálida repentino en la espalda que era ...  
"Parece que te conseguiste un hábil okaa -san , ¿neh Kyo- chan? "  
Si miro hacia atrás , me hubiera sido un centímetro de su rostro. Eso es exactamente lo cerca que estamos . Kyoraku Shunsui es literalmente respirando en la nuca . ¿Necesito decir más ?  
Lo mejor que puedes hacer en esta situación difícil es actuar afectado. Yo había sido su hazmerreír durante bastante tiempo ahora . Debería ponerme un descanso darn ya . " Taicho ... por favor pásame la camisa en la bolsa de Houjo -san. " Dije y traté desesperadamente de ignorar su presencia.  
Sí , desesperadamente .  
" ¿De qué color , mi encantadora Nanao -chan ? Prefiero éste rosa, sin embargo. "  
Sólo pude poner los ojos en señal de frustración . ¿Cuándo y dónde se enteró de que la ' rosa ' es un color masculino? Y justo cuando iba a dejar de llamarme en apodos tontos ? Realmente, este hombre es tan poco razonable. "Sólo ... me conseguir cualquier cosa , Shunsui ! " Grité en voz alta.  
El silencio llenó el ambiente que me encontré con dos pares de ojos perplejos . A cambio , les di una mirada inquisitiva . ¿Qué dije ?  
" Ise- fukutaicho ... " Mi arrebato pareció desconcertar Houjo -san. Por el contrario, Kyoraku -taicho parecía estar feliz por eso . Ahora que lo pienso ... yo solo lo llamé ...  
Oh dios ...  
" ¿Qué pasó con el ' taicho ' , Nanao ? Usted sonaba como si estuvieras hablando con tu marido ! "  
Y la serie de eventos desafortunados continuó a suceder. Matsumoto Rangiku estaba de pie y mirando a través de la puerta. Una mirada divertida y diabólica sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.  
Los cielos deben me han amado tanto . Estoy siendo irónico, por si no te diste cuenta .  
"Ella no es , de Matsumoto . Su lengua se me escapó la forma en que ella me llama en sus sueños salvajes. "  
Me quedé estupefacto y enrojecida . ¿Qué pasa con los " sueños salvajes ' , porque' el amor de Dios ? Y de toda la gente - por qué ella? !  
Y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaban riendo al unísono.

(Continuará ... )  
Prevista para el siguiente capítulo :  
" Es curioso cómo terminamos así, neh taicho ? Actuando como una familia y todo ... " Me dijo y soltó una breve carcajada . Después de un día muy largo , que es una especie de relajante de ver el sueño Kyo -chan pacíficamente. Era como si ... todos los que la tensión se ha ido en un instante.  
"Yo no sé ustedes , pero yo no estoy actuando Nanao -chan. " Mi corazón latía con fuerza al sentir su rostro se acercara. Estaba a punto de protestar, pero mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando ahuecó suavemente mi rostro con sus manos callosas .  
"Yo quiero que esto sea la cosa real, sin embargo. "


	3. Familia de kyo-chan

**Bueno aqui el 3 capitulo pero pare el 4 capitulo me voy a tardar mucho asi que disfrutn el 3**

**Mariliina:Me encanta Por que no ases una ByaHina,Ichiruki,Hitsuhina **

**Por que no hago una HitsuKarin,ByaRukia,IchiHime**

**Mariliina:jajajaja! pero que broma**

**No lo digo de broma**

**Mariliina:NO Jamas sobree mi cadaver hases una de esas parejas y si ses puede llamar parejas a esas cosa**

**Mariliina no seas mala En El mi mejor amigo,Ella mi mejor amiga,Y el amor de mi vida me quede con ganas de Hacer una HitsuKarin y un YukiHina **

**Mariliina:Te juro si haces un HitsuKarin o un IchiHime,ByaRuki,YukiHina te juro que no te vuelvo hablar en toda mi vida asi que ya estas advertida!**

**Ok,OK disfruten el 3 capitulo!**

**Of Love and Parenting:A Love Story**

Disfrute !

" Usted debe secarse para arriba, también , taicho . Pero dudo que si vas a coger frío . Eres más duro que una docena Jidanbou . "  
- Nanao Ise

. : De Rangiku P.O.V : .  
Este es uno de los momentos en que necesito desesperadamente un trago. Solo en una noche fría como esta, el sake es la única cosa que me podría calentar . Este sentimiento nostálgico que sigue llegando de vuelta ... el dolor no parece de sobra mi alma herida se haga daño .  
Lastimar a Gin ...  
Desde el incidente Aizen , siempre me he mantenido preocupado con las cosas. Nunca he estado en esta dedicado a mi trabajo ... no hasta que se fue de nuevo . Pero no importa lo ocupado que estaba, hay veces que mi mente se quedó en blanco en un instante. Solo ... nada que ver ... y bastante solitario ...  
Esto es cuando pienso en él .  
Y sí, me deprime a lo grande.  
Hay que ver cómo me veo lamentable en estos momentos. Caminando por las calles oscuras vacías de Seiretei , una botella de sake sin poder hacer nada colgaba en mi mano derecha. La dura la lluvia anterior ya había cesado y el frío que trajo parecía colocar a cada uno en letargo profundo.  
Casi cada uno . Todavía estoy despierto , claro está.  
Necesito un trago - y un compañero de copas .  
Creo que ya estoy bastante miserable. Beber solo acaba de hacerme suicida. Y ¿quién más podría ser un mejor compañero de copas de taicho elegibles de 8 ª División ?  
Sí , no hay alma maldita .  
Mis pies parecían tener una mente propia , ya que se detuvo frente a la sede de la 8 ª División . Yo podría ser un idiota para irrumpir en este momento de la noche, pero tengo la sensación de que mi compañero de copas favorito es todavía aquí . La habitación iluminada en el segundo piso fortaleció mi presunción.  
Kyoraku -taicho es de hecho aquí - y para mi deleite, está despierto .  
Sentirse entusiasmados con el próximo período de sesiones de beber, me abrió la puerta principal y entré. Me sorprendió brevemente que la puerta principal no estaba cerrada con llave , pero algo más me llamó la atención.  
Voces .  
Voces familiares en una conversación un poco audible ...  
Curioso como estaba, empecé a caminar hacia la escalera. En verdad , aún había otras personas ampliamente despierto aparte de Kyoraku -taicho . Por el tono de su voz , parecía que estaban discutiendo .  
" ¡Papá! "  
Ahora que no era una indicación de un debate formal. ¿Estaba ya bajo la influencia del alcohol? O ¿Acabo de escuchar un llamado bebé? Fuera lo que fuese , las voces se hicieron más audibles cuando llegué al segundo piso. Parecían estar hablando en la habitación iluminada al final del pasillo. Suficiente Desconcertado , me dirigí por el pasillo vacío .  
"Parece que te conseguiste un hábil okaa -san , ¿neh , Kyo -chan ? "  
Reconocí la voz de inmediato.  
Un bebé y Kyoraku -taicho dentro de esa habitación? ¿Puede esta situación conseguir más sorprendente?  
Cuando llegué a la habitación iluminada , la situación se había vuelto más sorprendente por cierto. ¿Cómo debo describir este sentimiento? Ver a mi compañero de copas favorito y mi segundo favorito compañero de copas sentado tan cerca en un sofá ...  
Por no hablar , el bebé estaba allí ... Si les describo como una "familia feliz" , nadie viendo esto seguramente de acuerdo conmigo.  
Así que por qué era Nanao mi segundo compañero de copas favorito, te preguntarás?  
Es porque aprendo mucho de sus secretos más oscuros cuando está borracha .  
" Taicho ... por favor pásame la camisa en la bolsa de Houjo -san. "  
De hecho , había otra persona dentro de la habitación . Una mujer de unos veinticinco años estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a una gran bolsa ... asumí que era Houjo -san. Si no me estaba escondiendo , no me contener mi risa. Nanao parecía tan incómodo cuando Kyoraku -taicho se acerca demasiado con ella y, sin embargo , se las arregló para ordenar su taicho alrededor.  
Se ve tan kawaii!  
Sólo pude suspirar en la "imagen perfecta " momento . Si tan sólo estos dos saben que se sienten de la misma manera ...  
" ¿De qué color , mi encantadora Nanao -chan ? Prefiero éste rosa, sin embargo. "  
Ahora, ¿cómo reaccionaría usted si Kyoraku Shunsui aparece una camisa de flores de color rosa en frente de tus ojos , con una dulce sonrisa en su cara? Bueno ... Nanao parecía tener un encanto elenco anti- Shunsui en ella.  
"Sólo ... me conseguir cualquier cosa , Shunsui ! "  
El arrebato de Nanao nos hizo callar . Pude ver el rastro de diversión en el rostro de Kyoraku -taicho y de alguna manera entiende por qué se sentía de esa manera. Basta con pensar en cómo se sentiría si el que usted ama en secreto te llamó la manera que quería ser llamado .  
Desde el habitual ' Kyoraku -taicho ' ... de repente se convirtió en ' Shunsui ' . Debe haber amado tanto.  
Por alguna razón , pensé que es el momento para que mi presencia se sentía ya . Kyoraku -taicho no parece ser ajeno a mí, sin embargo. Apuesto a que ya había sentido mi reiatsu desde el momento en que entré en este edificio.  
Al salir de la oscuridad , me presenté yo mismo. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para disfrutar de mí mismo. " ¿Qué pasó con el ' taicho ' , Nanao ? Usted sonaba como si estuviera hablando con su marido! " Dije y no reprimir una sonrisa.  
La conmoción en el rostro de Nanao era más que suficiente para satisfacer a mi . Llámame sin corazón , pero me gusta molestar a la gente a sus límites ! Sobre todo si es alguien que intenta tan duro para embotellar sus sentimientos al hombre que obviamente ama - como Nanao por ejemplo.  
"Ella no es , de Matsumoto . " Voz despreocupada de Kyoraku -taicho y abrir y cerrar los ojos traviesos transmiten un mensaje. Un mensaje que dice: Yo pagaré el doble que el shock que le diste mi Nanao -chan. "  
Encogiéndose de hombros anchos , continuó, " Su lengua me escapó de cómo ella me llama en sus sueños salvajes. "  
Apenas pude parar de reír . Así que es cierto , ¿no? Obtuvo muy buenos trucos debajo de la tonta haori rosa!  
Oh , Nanao ... va a ser una noche muuuucho .

. : Shunsui P.O.V : .

Tan pronto como la risa se apagaba , el silencio cayó entre los cuatro de nosotros. Nanao cayó terriblemente silencioso - no, terrible silencio sería más apropiado . Era una broma , ya sabes. Bueno , creo que me rompí el camino equivocado .  
Hombre , esto es incómodo .  
" Ano , Ise- fukutaicho , debo tomar Kyo -chan a la cama? " Oí Houjo -san preguntar. Echando un vistazo a Nanao , esperé su respuesta. Con la forma en que ella entregaría sus palabras , me gustaría ser capaz de comprobar lo loco que es.  
Para mi sorpresa , ella entregó Kyo -chan a Houjo -san con una sonrisa en su rostro. " Eso sería muy apreciada , Houjo -san. "  
Ahora que es un problema. Esa sonrisa es una falsificación. Realmente lo hice esta vez , ¿eh ?  
Como ella acunó Kyo -chan en brazos, Houjo -san inclinó suavemente para despedirse . " Oyasumi . " Ella dijo y salió de la habitación. Una vez más , el ambiente incómodo revivió . Ahora , ¿cómo puedo romperlo ?  
Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada , Nanao -chan habló. " ¿Has venido a beber sake con Kyoraku -taicho nuevo, Rangiku ? " La autoridad en su voz casi me enfrío . Ella me recordó a una mujer que no quiere a su marido mirando a otras mujeres.  
Bueno, si Nanao -chan es mi mujer , yo no escucho ese tipo de tono autoritario .  
Estoy tan leal como un perro.  
" Me has hecho daño , Nanao ! Hablas como siempre hago esto!" Rangiku dijo y entró en la habitación. La colocación de la botella de sake en el escritorio , lo de siempre ' vamos-a- borracho -get - como - there's -no- mañana sonrisa apareció en su rostro. " Taicho , no le importaría tomar una copa , ¿neh ? "  
Estaba a punto de contestar , pero luego Nanao -chan se levantó de su asiento. " Voy a buscar las gafas. " Ella dijo y caminó hacia el armario cercano. No lo suficiente , ella volvió con tres vasos y la colocó alrededor de la botella de sake.  
Se puso tres vasos . Eso me deja , Rangiku y Nanao -chan para beber . Sé que era obvio que Nanao -chan quiere beber con nosotros. Pero aún así ... " Nanao -chan , ¿por qué usted consigue tres lentes? "  
Se sirvió un vaso y se sentó a mi lado. " En momentos como este , me permite beber sake, Taicho . " Ella dijo y bebió. ¿Qué quería decir con ' En momentos como este " probablemente significa ...  
Ella es tan malditamente enojado - y necesitaba el amor de relajarse a sí misma .

( Unos pocos vasos más tarde ... )  
Estuve de acuerdo en dejar que su bebida porque sentía la tensión se acumula dentro de la habitación. Nanao -chan decidió a beber con nosotros , eso es ya suficiente para decirme que realmente la cabreado ... pero Rangiku no parece notarlo aún.  
" Ohoho ! Entonces es por eso que no te he visto últimamente , Nanao ! Usted quedó embarazada ! " Rangiku gritó y bebió un sake medio llena de un trago . No hay a su detención una vez que está en el estado de ánimo . Kira- kun probablemente diría lo mismo.  
"¿QUÉ? ! ¡No estoy embarazada ! " Nanao -chan golpeó su vaso sobre la mesa - su rostro rubor rojo de furia .  
Por un momento , temí que Nanao -chan va a explotar como una bomba detonada . Y, sin embargo , me di cuenta de que el otro vice -capitán sentado en la mesa no parece importarle.  
Rugido risa de Rangiku llenó la habitación. "Por supuesto que no , tonto ! Usted ya dio a luz ! " Ella empujó su vaso en frente de mi cara. Indefenso como estaba, me serví el bien y lo llené . Su tolerancia monstruosa alcohol nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.  
"Cuando me di cuenta de pelo rojo de Kyo -chan , casi pensé que te conectaste con Renji -kun! " Añadió y bebió su bebida.  
La verdad es que estoy más sorprendido por las palabras que salen de su boca cuando está borracha .  
" Taicho ! " Nanao -chan gritó con los ojos entrecerrados y empujó su taza en frente de mi cara también. El gesto implica simplemente que ella está pidiendo otra copa. Dudé sabiendo lo débil que es con el alcohol. Incluso recordé el incidente cuando llegó mareado por el olor de sake.  
Suspirando , le dije: " yare Yare , Nanao -chan ... ¿Vas a estar borracho si bebe otro vaso . " Fue todo lo que pude decir . Usted sabe lo débil que soy con las mujeres -especialmente con mi encantadora fukutaicho .  
" Taicho ? Ahora que es diferente de lo que usted lo llamó antes. " Rangiku continuó con sus burla exasperante. " Vamos, no dude en llamarlo como quieras . Kyoraku -taicho un poco como él. Ohohoho ! "  
No importa lo borracho que ella debe ser, lo que Rangiku dijo tenía razón. Realmente me gustó cuando Nanao -chan mencionó mi nombre. Me llama ' Shunsui ' era bastante agradable que inesperado.  
"Lo que yo llamo mi taicho es asunto tuyo , Rangiku ! " Nanao -chan exclamó a pesar de la cara carmesí brillante. No sé si ella lo notó . Ella acaba de decir ' mi taicho ' , ¿neh ?  
Rangiku no parece notarlo , también. Ella continuó con su risa y siguió a devorar a sí misma con el amor . "De todos modos , Taicho . " Rangiku llamó e hizo una pausa por un tiempo. Sus penetrantes ojos me dijeron que ella va a decir algo serio.  
Me bebí mi copa y me encontré con sus ojos. "¿Sí? "  
Ella continuó bebiendo y terminó su copa . " ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kyo- chan? "  
Como si por instinto , me veo en Nanao -chan a mi lado. Me sorprendí al ver que ella me miraba también. Por un momento, nos miramos unos a otros . Era como si estuviéramos buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro .  
A medida que continuaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de amatista , lo único que puedo pensar era ... ¿Debemos realmente seguir con el plan de mantenimiento de Kyo- chan?  
Nanao bajó la vista y miró a Rangiku . " Lo vamos a mantener ... por esta noche. "  
Sólo por esta noche , taicho ...  
Ah, sí ... se me olvidaba que el mantenimiento de Kyo -chan es válida solo para esta noche. Sería bueno si fuera para siempre y no sólo por esta noche, sin embargo. Sin embargo, yo sé que hay tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer Nanao -chan cambiar de opinión .  
Y ese algo que acaba de pasar para entrar en mi mente.  
" ¿Y? ¿Y mañana ? Usted no está abandonarlo de nuevo , ¿verdad? " Rangiku preguntó con preocupación por Kyo -chan también evidente en su voz .  
Nanao -chan estaba a punto de responder, pero me hizo callar apagado. La colocación de las manos sobre la de ella , le dije: "No estamos , Rangiku . Mañana, vamos a buscar Seiretei y buscamos los padres de Kyo- chan . "  
Ahora bien, este es el "algo" que estaba hablando . Si alguna vez no seríamos capaces de encontrar a los padres de Kyo - chan , que es de hecho un bebé abandonado . Este hecho probablemente cambiar la mente de Nanao -chan.  
Ella podría estar de acuerdo para mantener Kyo -chan para siempre.  
Sabiendo ella, eso es seguro .  
"Por ahora, Rangiku . " Ella dijo y colocó su vaso sobre la mesa. " No hable de este asunto con nadie. " Eso es Nanao -chan. Ella tratará de cubrir las cosas y evitar que vayan de las manos.  
" Por supuesto. " Rangiku respondió y me dio una sonrisa significativa. Ahora que es Rangiku . Ella se extendiera la noticia mientras está todavía caliente.  
De alguna manera , tengo la sensación de que voy a ser llamado ' daddy' - muy pronto.

. : P.O.V de Nanao : .  
En los alrededores de Seiretei no es algo inusual para mí . Sin embargo, tener un bebé en mis brazos y una taicho bueno-para - nada conmigo hace que sea muy difícil. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estoy recibiendo atención extra cuando estábamos caminando por las calles ...  
Y cuando dije "atención extra" , estoy hablando de las mujeres de Seiretei .  
" Así Kyoraku -taicho no está disponible ahora , ¿eh ? "  
" No tengo oportunidad de darle la cama ! "  
" Ella se ve demasiado simple! ¿Qué le pasó a su gusto ? "  
Aquellas mujeres realmente creían que yo no los escucho . Sencillo, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso ? Por lo menos tengo un rango de un fukutaicho ! No es sólo una mujer queriendo desesperadamente casarse! Pero en realidad, esto no es lo que me hace sentir incómodo.  
Es el hecho de que hay gente que piensa que estoy casada con Kyoraku Shunsui .  
Y Kyo -chan es nuestro hijo .  
De pie frente a esta casa con Kyo -chan en mis brazos , esperamos Kyoraku -taicho que entró. Buscando para los padres de un bebé abandonado seguro que es difícil. No sabemos quiénes son.  
E incluso si supiéramos , no tomarían Kyo -chan de nuevo .  
Ellos lo abandonaron .  
" ¡Papá! " Voz alegre de Kyo -chan gritó mientras señalaba en frente de nosotros .  
Lo cierto es que la puerta se abrió y Kyoraku -taicho en su sombrero de paja y haori rosa apareció en nuestra opinión . Mientras caminaba hacia fuera , una pareja de mediana edad le siguió. "Nuestras más sinceras disculpas por no ayudar, Kyoraku -taicho ". Escuché al hombre decir mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo. Su esposa hizo lo mismo .  
Tan pronto como lo escuché , supe que era de nuevo un caso perdido. Hemos estado buscando desde esta mañana y, sin embargo , no se encontraron rastros de los padres de Kyo- chan . El hecho de que nadie ni siquiera reconoce el bebé no nos hace ningún bien .  
Vi como se despidió de la pareja. Una mirada angustiada rondaba sus características como él se acercó a nosotros . El sol ya estaba a punto de ponerse . Desafortunadamente, todavía no hemos podido traer de vuelta Kyo -chan a su familia.  
¿Estaba ... realmente abandonado después de todo?  
" Tendremos continuamos nuestra búsqueda de mañana, Nanao -chan. " Dijo y sonrió a Kyo- chan. "Escuché que me llames , pequeño. " Podía sentir la emoción de Kyo -chan mientras extendía sus brazos cortos . En verdad , parecía tener cariño a su llamado ' Papa' . Taicho parece sentir lo mismo .  
Tomó Kyo -chan de mis brazos y al instante sintió un par de ojos hundidos escrutándome . En medio de mis pensamientos , le oí preguntar. " Algo está mal , Nanao -chan ? "  
¿Hay algo de malo ? Yo no podía dejar de preguntar lo mismo. ¿Sería realmente mal para mantener Kyo -chan con nosotros?  
Una sensación de calor de repente vino a mí como su mano libre me tocó la cara . Una vez más , me encontré con sus ojos interrogantes . Por alguna casualidad , es también confuso ? Pero conociendo a este tipo ... sus decisiones son finales . Eso es lo que lo hace un terco Taicho .  
"¿Qué nos hace un poco de sopa en su lugar , Nanao -chan. Teníamos un largo día, después de todo. " Pidió y sonaba más como una petición.  
¿Sabes lo que le hace más terco?  
Él me ordena tan bien que me parece que no puede rechazarlo .  
"Muy bien, Taicho . Usted gana. " Dije y empujé el pecho. " Pero si usted está pensando seriamente acerca de ser su padre , usted debe aprender a cambiar pañales ! " Ni siquiera puedo creer lo que le estoy diciendo ahora . Cualquiera que sea la razón por qué Kyo -chan llegó a nuestras vidas ... que todavía no sabemos .  
Pero yo no puedo dejar que este niño ser abandonado dos veces.  
" Tú eres el jefe , Nanao -chan. "

De vez en cuando , me gustaría mirar hacia atrás en la sala de estar para ver cómo estaban . Sentado en el tatami con Kyo -chan jugar un cascabel en su regazo ... Es un poco raro , viendo Taicho así. La mayoría de las veces, él siempre ha aflojando el ritmo y actuar como un vago perezoso total. Odio admitirlo , pero ...  
Se ve adorable cuando está saliendo con Kyo- chan.  
Espere . ¿Qué estoy pensando ?  
Intentando sacudir el pensamiento no deseado , volví a las copas que me estaba lavando . Realmente me siento incómodo cuando Taicho cae por en mi casa. Me trae un recuerdo que traté desesperadamente de olvidar. Sí , esto no es la primera vez para entrar en mi apartamento.  
Pero no importa cuánto lo intentara , aún recuerdo claramente. El día en que se redujo en un cesto de naranjas ...  
Yo estaba enfermo en ese momento , pero estar enfermo no era la característica principal de la historia.  
Los frecuentes cambios en el clima y de papel sin fin de obras me mandaron a la cama durante todo el día . Unohana -taicho me dijo que tenía gripe y me ordenó no salir de la cama por una semana entera .  
En momentos como este , estoy más preocupado en él en lugar de mi propia salud . ¿Cómo debería terminar las obras sin que yo le molesta ? Ese chico probablemente estaba pasando bien en mi ausencia. Indefenso como estaba, cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en otras cosas . Él podría golpear a las mujeres, beber sake y quedarse en el recinto , no me importa !  
" Nanaooooo - chaaaaaaan ! "  
Mis ojos se bien abiertos. Conocía esa voz .  
Por un momento , pensé que estaba alucinando porque de mi fiebre alta. Me negué a creer que Kyoraku Shunsui fue en mi puerta y gritando mi nombre. No hay manera de que pudiera estar aquí.  
El fuerte golpe en mi puerta era más que suficiente para contradecir mi teoría.  
Él está aquí .  
Rápidamente, me levanté y corrí a mi manera a través de la puerta. Sea cual sea su razón para venir aquí, yo quería saber . Para él dejar su trabajo y llegar hasta aquí , debe ser algo importante.  
Deslizar la puerta abierta , mi visión borrosa vio su silueta. El sombrero de paja ... haori extravagante ... todo está en una nebulosa . Era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta . Me olvidé de ponerme los lentes .  
Mierda .  
" Lo sabía, Nanao -chan. " Incluso con mi mala vista , de alguna manera pudiera adivinar que una mirada divertida quedó claramente plasmada en su rostro. Mi corazón latía salvajemente mientras apreté mis manos en la puerta corredera.  
Apoyado en ella para apoyo , le pregunté: " W - ¿qué quieres decir , Kyoraku -taicho ? "  
Mi latido ensordecedor continuó mientras dejaba caer el cesto lleno de naranjas y se me acercó. Gotas de sudor corrían por mi cuerpo mientras extendía la mano para mi horquilla . No lo suficiente , sentí que mi cabello cuelgue sin poder hacer nada en mi espalda. Mi expresión confundida parecía complacerlo como él dijo, " No había vasos ... No horquilla ... yo sabía que Nanao -chan ... "  
Sentí sus dedos ásperos entran en contacto con la cara mientras dejaba a un lado algunos mechones de mi cabello. "Estás deslumbrante sin ellos. "  
Antes de darme cuenta , sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos .  
Y ahí estaba ...  
Mi primer beso ...  
" Nanao -chan! Creo que voy a llegar Kyo -chan un haori color rosa como el mío ! " Kyoraku Taicho - gritó y de inmediato despertó mis sentidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ? Eso no era algo que vale la pena reflexionar acerca ! Además , sucedió hace mucho tiempo.  
Y yo había conseguido superarlo. Debería haberlo hecho.  
Pero espera ... lo que acaba de decirme - ?  
" Ni siquiera pensar en ello, señor! " Llamé y fregué los platos vigorosamente. Él está totalmente metido loco. Yo no permitiría Kyo -chan usar un haori juego como el suyo! Bondad, te mirará gay!  
Oí Kyo -chan reír como él lo levantó en el aire. " Mama es un poco cruel , neh , Kyo -chan ? Ella no quiere que veas como papá . " Como respondiendo a su pregunta Kyo -chan dejó escapar otra risita.  
Mientras miraba a los dos de ellos continúan con su momento de unión , noté una mancha en el rostro de Kyo- chan. Fue a partir de la sopa de hongos que le dio de comer hace un rato. " Taicho , haciendo que use camisas de color rosa para 2 días enteros parece bastante malo ya ! " Dije y lavé el jabón en las manos.  
Inquietud por un paño limpio en mi bolsillo , me dirigí hacia ellos para limpiar la cara de Kyo- chan. " Usted debe prever cómo un haori rosa afectaría a su hombría ! Usted incluso quería hacer que use un uno floral! "  
En lugar de sentirse ofendido , él sólo se rió de mis réplicas . Sólo pude rodar los ojos con asombro. Este tipo es realmente algo .  
Cuando era sólo un par de pasos de distancia de ellos, él me miró y dijo: "Esto, Nanao -chan Mejor cuida tu paso Kyo -chan dejó caer - . ". Pero yo era incapaz de escuchar el resto de su comunicado.  
Sentí que mi pie derecho entre en contacto con algo redondo despatarrado en el suelo. Tropezar con , se me ocurrió que yo estaba a punto de caer . Antes de que pudiera reaccionar , ahora era yo el que estaba tendido .  
Tumbado en el pecho de alguien.  
Musculoso pecho duro como una piedra de alguien ...  
"¿Estás bien , Nanao -chan ? "  
Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que yo. Él ya estaba desplomado en el suelo - con ME encima de él . Por nuestra parte era Kyo- chan, el apoyo de su otro brazo . El calor que emana de su cuerpo y nuestros latidos golpeando me dijo que esto es real .  
Con dedos temblorosos en la parte superior de su pecho , traté de esforzarme para arriba. " Y sí ... estoy bien. " Fuimos en mi voz temblando. Lo que hice estuvo mal . No debería haber llevado mi auto hacia arriba. Hacer tal me había hecho una pulgada de distancia de su cara.  
Y sí, nunca me he sentido tan avergonzado .  
Su brazo que sostenía mi cintura se arrastró hasta mi nuca haciendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeciera . Un tirón sola literalmente hacer que nuestros labios se encuentran ... y sus ojos hipnotizantes maldita no estaban ayudando a pararme de hacer tal .  
Atrapados en su hechizo de amor , me sentí cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba ...  
... Bostezo de Pero Kyo -chan se rompió el hechizo.  
De inmediato , nos fijamos en Kyo -chan sentada junto nuestras cifras tendidos . Sus párpados semicerrados ya eran suficiente para decirnos que ya es su hora de dormir. Y eso ... Yo acababa de salvar a mí mismo de la entrega de otro beso a él.  
" Vamos a llevarlo a la cama , Taicho ... " dije mientras me levantaba y re- arreglé mis gafas.  
Estuvo de acuerdo y suavemente hizo entrega del sueño Kyo -chan para mí. Como si nada hubiera pasado , nos fuimos en silencio a mi habitación. Cada uno de nosotros es, probablemente, que figuran en nuestros propios pensamientos.  
Así que , ¿qué pasa con nosotros allí , entonces?

Observé mientras lentamente puso Kyo -chan en mi cama. Se metió él apretado en la manta y se sentó a mi lado. En este mismo momento , no puedo dejar de ir a lo largo de los últimos acontecimientos. Visiones de Kyo -chan con nosotros jugado en mi mente y yo sólo podía pensar en una cosa para describirlo.  
" Es curioso cómo terminamos así, neh , Taicho ? " Pensé en voz alta y lo miré. " Actuando como una familia y todo ... "  
¡Desde luego que parecíamos una familia. La sola idea de ser como esto en frente de los otros 13 miembros del equipo de protección realmente me dan ganas de reír. A Taicho y su fukutaicho con un bebé ... ahora cómo debemos hacer nuestra salida?  
Solté una carcajada y le devolví la Kyo -chan , que ahora dormía a pierna suelta. Después de un día muy largo , que es una especie de relajante para ver Kyo -chan en su sueño tranquilo. Era como si ... todos los que la tensión se ha ido en un instante.  
"Yo no sé ustedes , pero yo no estoy actuando Nanao -chan ... " Su voz de repente se interrumpió mis pensamientos. Encuentro mi mirada, él movió su rostro más cerca y mi corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza de nuevo. Yo estaba a punto de protestar cuando abrí la boca para hablar . Pero mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando ahuecó suavemente mi rostro con sus manos callosas .  
"Yo quiero que esto sea la cosa real, aunque ... " Si yo no fuera un shinigami , me hubiera derretido en frente de sus ojos impresionantes . Su aliento cálido trajo varias emociones dentro de mí mientras le susurraba al oído: " Cásate conmigo , Ise Nanao . Vivamos juntos por Kyo- chan. "  
Después de recibir la primera propuesta de matrimonio que tuve en toda mi vida , sólo podía mirarlo con admiración.  
Yo acababa de ser ofrecido el nombre, ' Kyoraku Nanao .  
Justo cuando exactamente qué estas granadas caída de la parada en mi vida?

(Continuará ... )  
Prevista para el siguiente capítulo :  
" En nombre del equipo de protección 13 , le doy mi bendición, Ise fukutaicho . " Comandante General Yamamoto dijo y me dio una sonrisa significativa. Por lo tanto, es por esto que me llamó ?  
"Yo ... yo no lo entiendo , señor. " Espeté . ¿Qué es esta "bendición" ? Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de casarse , por amor de Dios !  
" He oído que tú estás ahora planeando criar una familia con Kyoraku - Taicho . "  
Me puse de pie con Kyo -chan en mis brazos. Yo simplemente no puedo creer todo lo que estoy escuchando en estos momentos. Las noticias sobre Kyo -chan se está extendiendo como una epidemia. Peor aún, se está extendiendo por el camino equivocado ! " E-excusa ? "  
Pero el Comandante Yamamoto parecía seguir con sus pensamientos. "Cuando vi su pelo rojo, me recordó a Abarai - kun . Casi estuve de acuerdo para que él sea el padre del bebé! " Dijo y su risa estridente llenó la oficina.  
Sólo podía haber uno que difundir este tipo de noticias ...  
"Con todo el respeto debido , señor , Matsumoto Rangiku es un grande, gordo mentiroso ! " Dije y me las arreglé para mantener mi temperamento restante.  
"¿En serio , Nanao ? Creo que te has vuelto más gorda que yo después de dar a luz a su bebé! "  
Sólo pude rodar los ojos con incredulidad cuando reconocí la voz .

**Asta qui esto lo voy actualizar lamentablemente despues de navidad u_u**

**Mariliina:Nooooooooooooooooooo**

**Lo siento pero bye,bye**


End file.
